


Mark Hinton Drabbles

by RittaPokie



Series: Tales From the Dragon Age [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie





	Mark Hinton Drabbles

The truthful and the dishonest, hands nailed to their sides, if only to keep them from clasping at one another. They are truly a pair. More often than not, even, they are one and the same. It is why hands clasp together in front or behind. Which shows truth and which shows lie. Either, depending on the confidence of the teller. One could be afraid of their truth, and twine their fingers in front to shield themselves from the consequences. The same they could be afraid their lie will be found out. One could be direct and sure of their truth, and clasp their hands behind their backs to show they have nothing to hide. The same for one who is so arrogant in their lie that they show authority and challenge, pushing their neck and chest forward, showing that you pose no threat to their vitaltiy.  
The templars do not read this as well as they think they do. I have caught many in their lies, certainly more than them. Rowan knows my tricks and tells, and it’s infuriating for me. It’s more dangerous for him, though, as I haven’t done anything wrong my entire life. I skirt the rules of the Circle, occasionally on the edge, but always within the boundaries. He cannot say the same. Jowan can say even less for his honesty. He wishes for his the help of his friends, seeks it, and yet lies to them both. Sadly, Rowan either was blinded by his loyalty, or simply put his friend above all else. Either was just as dangerous.  
Of course, we all know that Greagoir would never punish him for his faults. I am aware that the Knight Commander knows that Rowan is a shapeshifter and that he’s left the tower on multiple occasions. I’m sure that he justifies it by telling himself that so long as Rowan comes back, that no harm is done. I don’t know if that is so.  
No, I don’t think Rowan himself is a danger to the Circle, at least not currently. I do worry that one day his loyalties may turn, especially if the chantry finds out about the secrets that Greagoir is keeping and executes him. I’m sure Rowan’s loyalty would turn fully to the other direction. And he has the power in his body to dismantle the whole thing. He’s powerful, he’s persuasive. He could convince most if not all of the mages to follow him.

If Greagoir knew that I knew that I know what I do about Rowan, I’m not sure what he’d do. I don’t know how far he’d go to protect that boy. Pretty far, I’d assume. Jowan and his initiate lover Lily. I wonder what Greagoir would think of that. He’s surely broken the same vows with Rowan. How hypocritical is he willing to be? Though I suppose he’d have to punish her, if only to protect their secret. Have they broken his vows? Who can say, certainly not me. He doesn’t seem any less stressed and annoyed.

I’d just like to see the oustide world once before I die. Just once. The sea. Salt in the air and on my skin. Gentle breezes. Wildflowers. Anything. There has to be more to the world than the endless stone walls. It’s my prison, I don’t want it to be my tomb too.  
I understand why we’re locked up here. Throughout history, mages have shown themselves to be incapable of controlling themselves. Unable to resist the temptation of demonic force. The old men of the past just had to ruin it for the rest of us. I haven’t the slightest desire to chat with demons, nor do I have any interest in what they might have to offer. Who cares? Am I not powerful enough? Is more than what a normal being gets just not enough for some? Why would anyone want more than this? But of course, I have no way to prove that I’m no threat.

Someone is practicing blood magic? Oh I wonder who? Like Uldred? Jowan? About seven to fifteen others. The templars really aren’t all that good at their jobs. Greedy mages giving up their souls for power. To do what with? We’re locked in a tower. There’s nothing to do with magic here other than to play with it. What point is there to making deals with demons?

Jowan, of course, is dabbling in blood magic. He’s the sort. Not the greedy sort, but the kind who never thinks he’s good enough. Templars say that pride is the most dangerous of sins. It’s not. The opposite side of the scale is just as dangerous, if not more so. If someone is proud of who they are, they don’t constantly try to improve themselves. They’re happy where they are. I’m proud of where I am currently. Perhaps it is a bit prideful. What’s the harm in that? I’m not the best, but I’m certainly not the worst.  
Anyhow, mages who think they amount to nothing will eventually use more extreme methods to prove themselves: blood magic. It’s the most difficult to control. It’s the most draining. They think that if they use it and make it out alive, that they’ll be seen as the best. It’ll never be that way. The templars will always strike down blood magic. Not because they’re hiding away some great treasure, but because it is genuinely dangerous. It drains the user spiritually, mentally, and physically. To the point of madness and death.  
The same could be said for lyrium, though, honestly. Templars are poisoning their bodies daily just to stand a chance against us. The most dangerous magics are on opposite ends of a moral scale. Blood magic and Templar magic. And it is magic, no matter what they say. It is pretty impressive that mundanes can use magic despite not being born with the ability. It destroys them, inevitably, but it’s impressive.

Greagoir has want and need to question me about Jowan and Rowan. I suppose he’s worried that his special little mage is dabbling in blood magic. I wouldn’t think Rowan would, at least not while he’s part of the Circle. His loyalty is to this order, even if he is shapeshifting from time to time. I believe that if he ever got a chance to be out of this place, if he ever had an allegience that he held above the Circle, he would. If the cause was great enough. He’s like that. He’s willing to give his all to something if he believes in it, even if giving his all means certain and painful death.


End file.
